Happy Birthday GrayPaulineces
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: This is a birthday present fic for GrayPaulineces. Contains straight, yuri, anal, group, incest, and lactation. If you don't like, I sincerely don't care, because this is specifically for someone else.


**For those of you confused, I'm a friend of another writer and knight of the Smut Table by the name of GrayPaulineces. Haven't updated their profile in quite awhile, but I rather enjoy the stories they have posted there. If you're a fan of Sonic stuff I can recommend. Anyway, it was recently their birthday, and I figured I'd write them a short little self insert fic as a present since I did it for True Support and Blueking. If you're reading this and you aren't Gray, well, feel free to keep reading, but if you don't like what you see, it might be because I wrote this for a specific person, and that specific person wasn't you, lol.**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Gray asked. I nodded, looking up at the big mansion, "Anything you want, just try not to overdo it. I think Blue still has friction burn." I chuckled as I opened the door for him. "Sure you don't want to come in to? Could be fun~" Gray said with a smile. "I'd rather not. It's like I told Blue, I don't do self inserts except in special circumstances, like showing you to this place."

"Weird rule, but hey, your pocket dimension, your rules I guess." Gray said, walking inside as I shut the door, clicking the button on my remote to switch the camera to the view of the inside so I wouldn't have to type in the creepy first person anymore.

Gray walked down the fall, looking for the first room with something fun inside. His search ended in just under thirty second when he reached the living room, finding Cream the rabbit and her mother Vanilla on the couch. Vanilla was topless already, Cream's lips latched onto her nipple, sucking hungrily on it as her mother moved with her fingers moving beneath her daughter's dress.

Gray grinned, entering the living room, "Room for me on the couch?" he asked. Vanilla nodded, patting the seat next to her. Gray came over, sitting down next to the anthro rabbit woman. He couldn't help but stare as Cream continued to suckle on Vanilla's tit, leaving her other large breast unoccupied. "No need to be shy you know~" Vanilla said with a smile, her hand moving down to Gray's crotch and rubbing it gently.

Taking this as all the okay they needed, Gray leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Vanilla's other nipple and starting to suck on it. To his delight, milk began to flow steadily from her chest. As Vanilla's breasts were drank from, her free hand moved down, undoing Gray's pants and freeing his rapidly hardening member. Vanilla gripped it and began to stroke as she continued fingering Cream.

Both moaned against Vanilla's tits as they sucked, drinking down as much of her milk as they could. The rabbit woman already seemed close to the edge from Cream's efforts, and in only a few more minutes, Gray's put her over the edge, pushing her into a pleasing breastgasm. Gray and Cream gulped down the milk that flowed from Vanilla as she came. Cream, not missing a beat, moved her head down, wrapping her lips around Gray's member with some of Vanilla's milk still in her mouth.

Gray moaned as he felt the milk and warmth inside Cream's mouth as she began to suck him off. he moved his lips to Vanilla's, kissing her so she could taste her own milk. Vanilla moaned softly into the kiss, her hand on her daughter's head to help her take Gray's length to the base. When Cream did manage to take it all the way, she took his warm seed down her throat soon after.

Gray stood up from the couch for a moment, quickly undressing himself as Cream and Vanilla removed what little clothing they still had. Vanilla laid down on her back, her legs apart for Gray while Cream mounting her face. Gray moved between her legs, admiring the sight as he pushed into her slip. He moaned with Cream, leaning in to kiss her as they both enjoyed Vanilla.

Vanilla moaned against Cream's little pussy, licking deeper as she moved her hips in rhythm with Gray's thrusts. Gray head moved down to suck on Cream's smaller breasts as well while he thrust into Vanilla's wet pussy. Cream got close first, bucking her hips harder against her mother's face as she held Gray's closer to her chest. All three were nearing their limit towards the end, going over one after the other in a string of climaxes.

The three sat together, panting as they built their energy back up. "Hope you aren't too tired, you've still got more to see here." Cream said. Gray smiled, getting up and not bothering to get re-dressed, "Not even close~"

* * *

Gray went looking throughout the mansion for another set to play with, finding Nico Robin and Olvia laying in one of the bedrooms, chests pressed together as they kissed and groped each other affectionately. Gray stood watching them for a moment, not wanting to interrupt. It only lasted a few moments though before Robin used her power to summon arms in the doorway, pulling him in and shutting the door.

He was pushed into a chair with arms holding him in place as Robin and Olvia went over to him with a smile. "Which would you like to go first~?" Robin asked. "Oh it doesn't matter to me, you're both beautiful~" Gray said. Giggled, Robin said, "Well, Sinful said he prefers the chest, so you go first." Olvia nodded, lowering herself down onto Gray's member to ride him. Both moaned softly, Olvia leaning forward so Gray could have her chest ride in his face as she went.

Robin watched with a smile, using her powers to grip her mother's hips and bounce her faster on Gray's rod, making them both moan louder as the pace was picked up. Gray began to kiss and suck on her chest as he sped up the pace of his thrusts to match Olvia's movements. Olvia groaned in pleasure, holding tightly onto Gray as she rode him harder.

Olvia and Gray came close together, Olvia going over the edge a few moments before, letting the feeling of his cum pumping into her push Olvia over the edge. Olvia panted as she dismounted, letting her daughter take over. Smiling, Robin turned to face away from Gray as she lowered herself, taking his member, now slicked fro Olvia's juices, into her ass instead.

Both moaned as Robin laid back against Gray's chest, letting him move his hands around her body to play with her tits while he thrust up into her. Olvia smiled, moving her head forward to lick at her daughter's pussy so she could have pleasure from both ends. Robin moaned louder, bucking her hips harder for more. With so much of her body being pleasured at once, Robin went over before Gray did, his climax filling her ass with warm seed a few minutes later and bringing her close to the edge again. He couldn't exactly stop now when she was so close to a second, and Olvia would need a second turn after as well to make it far...

* * *

Gray was starting to get tired when he looked out back and saw Bastemon and Lilithmon in the grass. Both were stripped naked, their legs intertwined as they ground their pussies together heatedly, scissoring aggressively as though racing to see who could cum before the other. Gray considered waiting until he'd rested, but lust won out in the end and he headed outside to join them.

Unsurprisingly, but nonetheless thankfully, they were all too eager for him to join, Gray moved up right behind them, thrusting between their hot, wet pussies to bring all three of them pleasure at once. Bast and Lilith bucked their hips together harder, grinding against each other and Gray's shaft as he thrust between them. Gray moved his hands forward to feel the softness of Bastemon's fur and Lilithmon's pale skin, both making the experience feel even better.

Bast and Lilith both came before Gray, as they'd started awhile before he had come out to join them. But he'd been brought right to the edge before they went over theirs and soaked his cock in their juices, so to help him reach the finish they moved over, pressing their breasts together around his cock and stroking him with them. Gray moaned at the feeling, his member throbbing in between them.

Gray groaned as he reached his peak, shooting cum up between the two and painting their tits, as well as their faces, with his cum. They both seemed to enjoy it, licking each other clean in moments. Both then turned to look at Gray, a lustful, almost hungry look in their eyes. Gray knew they weren't done with him yet, and he didn't mind in the least.

* * *

"Overdid it?" I asked, looking at the semi-conscious fellow knight laying in a pile in the center of the mansion, buried beneath his chosen female characters. "A bit." He grumbled. "Any regrets?" I asked. "Not a one~"

* * *

 **Sorry if it was too short Gray, but I've been strapped for time. I hope you still liked it and had a great birthday. As for anyone else who may have been reading, I hope you enjoyed it to. I know I usually say I'm fine with flames and trolls in the reviews, but since this is a present for Gray, could you hold off on them here? Thanks.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
